


Author Reveals!

by jingyeomficfest



Series: Jingyeom Fic Exchange 2018 [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeomficfest/pseuds/jingyeomficfest
Summary: Join us for the final reveals of Jingyeom Fic Fest 2018 and see who wrote each work!!





	Author Reveals!

After three months of writing and a couple weeks of posting, Jingyeom Fic Fest has finally come to an end! We will now be posting the reveals of each fic so you can see who wrote each amazing work. But first, we would like to give a huge thanks to everyone who participated!!! Thank you so much for all of the effort you put into this and we’re sure everyone was very glad to have the Jingyeom tag alive and updating!

Proceeding to the final reveals, the fics are listed as they were posted. Each fic links to both the author and the recipient.

 

#01 A Penny for your Insights, and a Fortune for your Disaster (for [ yerims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerims/pseuds/yerims)) by [ foolishbones ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishbones/pseuds/foolishbones)

 

#02 all that is won and all that is gone (for [ yyyugmoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyugmoney)) by [ twicelucky ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicelucky)

 

#03 Glutton For You (for [ StryderMel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StryderMel)) by [ ryaelle ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryaelle)

 

#04 hit ‘em right between the eyes (for [ sadboyjaebum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboyjaebum)) by [ serendipitee ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee)

 

#05 feels like i’m on autopilot being in love with you (for [ twicelucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicelucky)) by [ yerims ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerims/pseuds/yerims)

 

#06 Flirting in Comic Sans (for [ ryaelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryaelle)) by [ yyyugmoney ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyugmoney)

 

#07 worse sacrifices (for [ serendipitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee)) by [ StryderMel ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StryderMel)

 

#08 hate makes the heart grow fonder (for [ foolishbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishbones/pseuds/foolishbones)) by [ sadboyjaebum ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboyjaebum)

 

That is all for reveals!

Also! If any authors want their fics attributed to them on AO3 so they do not lose any comments and other stats, please DM us on twitter or leave us an email! You can also upload it separately if you would like to.

Thank you everyone again for the participation. If you have any comments about how the fest was run or how you think we can improve it, please let us know! It was our first time doing this and we’d really appreciate feedback on how to make it better next time (that is, if people still would like a second fic fest in the future.)


End file.
